


Pink

by shyychild



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Happy Birthday Dude, Implied Sexual Content, Its Ritsu's birthday!!!, M/M, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyychild/pseuds/shyychild
Summary: Its Ritsu's birthday, and he thinks nobody cares.They prove him wrong.





	

When Ritsu woke up, he had a slight nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Not very strong but just enough to make him feel slightly out of place. It almost seemed like something was wrong, but he knew it was the start of a new cycle and the workload wasn't extreme yet. Maybe he should check the calendar.

"Oh..."

He stared at the pages. Apparently, it was his birthday.

Ritsu sighed. He was relieved that nothing was wrong, but this just meant a call from his parents or An-chan. A small part at the back of his mind wondered if Takano would remember, but he quickly shook his head and started to get ready. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean he could slack off.

A noise from his phone made him startle slightly, then he checked it. His theory about An-chan calling was correct.

"Hello?" An's happy voice filled his ear. "Ricchan! Happy birthday!" Ritsu smiled slightly and responded like he wasn't half asleep. "Thanks, An-chan." She laughed quietly and he heard some background noises.

"So? Have your parents called yet?" He sighed and pulled some of the covers off his legs. "No, not yet. They'll probably call in the middle of my work or something." An made a disapproving noise. "I'll tell them not to call, then."

Ritsu was surprised. "You would do that? Thank you." An giggled. "Don't worry. I have to go now, but I'll see you soon." He laughed softly. "Bye, An-chan." Ritsu hung up and set his phone down again. That solved one of his problems.

After getting dressed and eating something, he was out the door. The cool spring air felt pleasant on his skin when he walked out of his apartment, making him feel a little less tired. People were almost crowding the streets; the weather was too nice to be inside and who knows how long it was going to be there? The cherry blossoms had already started to bloom, the pink petals bright after the winter.

The brunet stepped onto the train and grabbed one of the handles. He swayed slightly as the train started to move and thought back. Even if the weather was nice, he would have to spend it all inside. Ritsu yawned and glanced at the train maps, looking for his stop. 

A small girl and her father sat on the seats closest to him. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and some stray petals dotted her hair, falling onto the floor when she moved. Her bright smile seemed contagious, and Ritsu felt the corners of his mouth turn up. He stepped off the train and watched the doors close. 

Ritsu started to walk towards the stairs. As the Marukawa building came into view, he wondered why he hadn't seen Takano. He usually made the effort to walk and ride the train with him. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he shook his head. Not like he missed it or anything. 

The doors to the building slid open and Ritsu walked towards the editing department. Several people were milling around, the familiar chatter filling the air. Kisa and Mino stood at one of the water machines and both smiled at him when he walked past.

"Happy birthday, Ricchan!" Kisa raised his cup of water and Mino nodded in agreement. "Happy birthday." 

Ritsu gave a nervous smile and put his bag beside his desk. "Thanks, guys." He scanned the room and to his surprise, Takano wasn't there. He smothered a twinge of disappointment and sat down to see a small box from a nearby bakery. Kisa patted the top of his head and pointed to it happily. "You really liked one of the pastries there, so I got you one!"

The lighter haired male smiled again and set his papers down. "Thank you, Kisa-san." The raven chuckled and walked off with Mino. 

Ritsu opened his laptop and tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for it to load. He caught a glimpse of black hair and then he felt a hand on his head. Takano stood behind him and ruffled his hair.

"Happy birthday." His voice had a hint of a smile in it. Ritsu blushed and rubbed the top of his head. "Uh, Thank you, Takano-san."

The taller male sat at his desk and took off his glasses. "We should go out tonight. Just the two of us, like a date. To celebrate your birthday." Ritsu glared at him and typed in his password, fingers shaking slightly. "Be quiet!" Takano smirked and picked up a pencil to write with. "It's your birthday. We should do something special."

Kisa overheard and Ritsu heard him giggle. "Eh, Ricchan, looks like you have all your plans sorted out." The teasing tone was evident in his voice. The brunet flushed and sunk down in his chair, embarrassed. "Don't pay any attention to him, Kisa-san," He mumbled quietly. The raven laughed and sat at his desk, fiddling with one of the plastic flowers and waving it around like a wand. 

"Maybe you could see the cherry blossoms!" Mino smiled at him from over the partition. "Yes, they are quiet beautiful." Takano lifted his head up and met Ritsu's gaze, still half smiling. "That sounds pretty good, to be honest."

Ritsu frowned and glared at the dark haired male. He couldn't bring himself to protest, especially when he had been wanting to go outside earlier that day. The idea of a date- no, birthday celebration like that seemed nice. He arranged his work and began, eventually losing himself in corrections. There was a small part of him that hoped Takano wasn't joking, though.

 

It was quiet late when everybody left. Not because there was a lot of work, but because the Emerald department decided to throw Ritsu a birthday party. Even though he just wanted to do his work.

"C'mon, Onodera. Just blow out the candles!" Takano bopped him on the head. Ritsu glared at him. Kisa shoved the cake in front of his face, and Ritsu could feel the heat from the candles. "If he doesn't want to, then don't make him do it." Hatori chided the shorter man, making him pout. 

"Ugh. Fine." 

Ritsu blew softly and the candles died down, making Kisa and Mino clap. Takano put the cake on a nearby table and people flocked around it; Ritsu just watched and rested his head on his hand. The pastry box on his desk called his name, and within a minute he had eaten a small part to keep away the hunger. He glanced at the clock and frowned. "It's late," He mumbled to himself. "I want to go home..."

About ten minuted after, people noticed how late it was and gradually began to filter out. Mino was the first to leave out of them, soon after Kisa and Hatori left. "You and Takano should spend some time together!" They had waved farewell and stepped out.

Takano picked up his things. "Let's go on a date." Ritsu pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Fine, If it gets you to stop." The taller male looked over at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "Why are you so salty? I just want to spend some time with you." The light haired male slipped on his sweater and walked beside the water machine, waiting for Takano to finish. He went over and they walked out together, the breeze refreshing on their faces.

The moon was low in the sky, and the faint beginning of stars shone through the thin clouds. Pink petals littered the ground and collected in puddles to give the world a magenta tinge. Ritsu looked at the distant trees and felt the longing to be there resurface.

"Where do you want to go?" 

Takano looked over at him, and Ritsu felt warm fingers interlace with his. "I-I don't know..." His voice was quiet and flustered from Takano taking his hand. It was quiet outside, the traffic seemed muted and there were only a few cars. The atmosphere seemed to be dazed with cherry blossoms.

"The trees look nice. We should go to the park." The taller man pulled him towards the path and Ritsu felt the breeze ruffle his hair. His gaze focused on a spot of pink in Takano's hair. A petal.

Ritsu stared at the park grounds, taking in the trees and the faint yellow glow from lamps they had lit. Petals seemed to fall from the trees in a feathery stream, decorating everything that stood beneath them. Takano turned towards him and took his other hand, smiling softly.

He wasn't sure if it was just the moment, but Ritsu felt so happy at that moment. 

Standing with Takano, just holding hands and looking into each others eyes. It almost seemed like a shoujo manga panel, like the ones that never made sense to him.

"I know many people have told you this before, but happy birthday." 

Takano leaned forward and softly kissed Ritsu's lips, making the shorter man blush. "T-thank you, Takano-san." He looked down, embarrassed but happy. It was times like these that reminded him how caring Takano could be, how gentle he was towards him. 

Then they started to walk down the pathway, hands intertwined and speckled with pink petals.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday my son!!!!!  
> hope you enjoyed (;3)


End file.
